Lost and Found
by TheReader-TheWriter
Summary: This is the story of a vampire girl who has been abused by her father and is ready to take control over her life, Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Warning: ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Lost and found**

_Introduction_

I was finally able to step outside the house again, the bruises on my forehead and the cuts in my cheek had finally faded away. I was happy to be feeling my only positive emotion left, the others were safely locked far away in my head, I had complete control. It was necessary, if I was still capable of hope, fear or even love I wouldn't have lasted a minute in this hell that my life has been. When I stood up this morning and walked over to the broken mirror in my room, tripping over the floorboards that lay dangerously loose on the floor and as I carefully examined my reflection I felt the emotion wash over me, relief. My father didn't allow me out the house looking as if he beat me, not that it wasn't true, but he couldn't risk his reputation as a business man, it would ruin him if his daughter was spotted with an heavily damaged face. He had spread the news I was sick every time, the first couple of times I had tried to escape the house, but the doors were locked and there were no keys in the house, the windows were about 10 meters from the street and that was a little too high for me to jump. I hurried to get my clothes on and I walked downstairs silently, trying not to wake him, and ate my breakfast even more silent, I walked over to the hallway and was relieved to see the key hanging on the nail on the wall, he knew I was healed, I was allowed outside.

I took the few last steps in the direction of my freedom, last night I finally made the decision, this had been going on long enough. It had all started with my birth, my mother died while giving birth to me and my father lost it and had to go to therapy to cope with it, he had always hated me for taking her away. I had an older sister, Stephanie, she took care of me when my father wasn't able to, she was a few years older than me, but when I turned six she disappeared, my father had always told me she ran away, but I didn't believe him even though he never lied to me, which was pretty strange, I could sense very easily when someone lied to me, so or he had a very good poker face or didn't lie. I believed she was dead, murdered by my father, thank goodness I couldn't be afraid anymore. I was going to do something about my terrible situation. I stepped outside and walked through the garden, the leaves were colouring and the flowers had lost their freshness, if the garden hadn't reminded me of so many bad memories it would have been nice to look at, but in my opinion the garden had been more similar to the gates of hell, when I was younger I did everything to avoid going through the gates of hell to enter the hell that my house was, complete with the devil himself. I walked through the gate onto the street, it was a bit chilly, but I was too excited to feel the cold.  
There was only one problem: if I had gained my freedom, would I be able to open the lock to my emotions? I truly didn't know.

I hadn't made up my mind about how I was going to fight for my freedom, there was something I really wanted, I wanted to hurt my dad physically; I hated that man so much, but how?  
Option one: A gun, but I couldn't steal one since I had no experience in stealing or buy one since I was too young.  
Option two: A knife, that would do the job perfectly if only I knew how to fight, that creature that couldn't be defined as a man was stronger than me.  
Option three: Run away, that would only work if I had somewhere to go which was surely not the case.

Before I could think over option four, I bumped into a man who was standing on the sidewalk, I had been so lost in thoughts that I didn't even notice him standing here, I muttered an excuse, not really feeling sorry for the man, he could have said something to me when he saw me coming, no human was nice, I hated my own spiecies. I looked up and was surprised to see that this man was looking to the sky, staring was a better definition because his eyes were jumping out of his head. I looked around us only to see more people standing like that, some had dropped their purses in shock and others were looking with complete horror on their faces. Someone started screaming and other screams quickly followed, they started running towards the direction I had just came from and the man knocked me on the floor when trying to escape. I fell down and quickly sat up to look at the sky, something terrible had happened; an airplane had flown into one of the twin towers and right now my actual forth option came falling from heaven, though that was certainly not the place where I was probably going. At least I hadn't had to put effort in it.  
Those were my last thoughts as a piece of airplane wing was falling down to the exact spot I was sitting.


	2. Chapter 2: Hell froze over

**Lost and Found 2**

_Chapter one__: Hell Froze over_

There was nothing, nothing, nothing at all, no hell, no heaven no time, not even blackness, I just wasn't existing, compare it to sleep. I felt something after a while that could have been seconds, hours or even years, but I didn't know what it was, I couldn't put my finger to it. After what seemed like an eternity I finally noticed that it was a rather unpleasant feeling and it was throughout my entire being, I couldn't notice anything except for that feeling that I finally could describe. It was an all consuming pain.

I laughed at myself, how could I have possibly once thought that I lived in hell? The real thing was far, far worse. It was as if someone was pinning millions of pins all with a length of ten centimetres into my body, or as if someone was ironing me or as if someone was picking out all of my bones, but it was probably a combination of all three.

No matter how many times I silently begged for the devil to stop torturing me, still unable to move or even feel anything besides the pain, he simply didn't stop, instead he added another, I wonder what flew through his mind, probably something like: "I like to torture children, let's make it worse and let her sink into a very hot tub filled with lava!"

It seemed like I had been lying here for eternity, which was the time span for hell, wasn't it? So why-?...Wait a second, I knew I was lying down on my back; I could sense my body again, was I really dead? Not yet I guessed. It was great though, that I had found my senses, there was only a miniscule problem: now the pain was even worse.

My fingers slowly stopped burning, now they felt icy cold, my toes followed but the more my body got rid of the pain the more burning there was in my chest, it seemed as if the pain travelled from my legs and arms towards my torso. I started counting my frantic heartbeats and thirty beats later all the pain was in my heart, how could this even be possible? I had always thought that it would be a quick death if I would be squashed by a large piece of metal and fibres that weighed ten times more than myself and that had been falling for a while so that would have had quite an impact. The next heartbeat I counted was the last.

If I hadn't felt every single whisper of wind against me, or the rock hard but very comfortable table I was laying on, or the very vague burning in my throat that really couldn't compare to the pain I had just felt, I would have thought I was dead. I lay there for a couple of minutes, I could count every second and every hundredth of a second, so I knew that I lay there for seven minutes and four seconds and a half, before I had a light bulb moment and I realized I could actually move.

I started out simply by opening my eyes and was confused for not seeing a lamp in the room I was in, I could see everything so unbelievably perfect. I sat up and I noted I didn't breathe, I also didn't feel like I would need the air; I was feeling perfectly and very strong. Why didn't my fourth option work out? I immediately felt angry with whoever did this to me, now I had to find another way into death, I wasn't scared to go to hell even though I might have been there already. I needed some answers.

I heard footsteps approaching me unnaturally fast, about 90 in a second, and they were also very light, I almost didn't hear them, they stopped abruptly in the doorway.

"You're awake" A beautiful female voice whispered.

My temper flared, this woman knew exactly what had happened to me and probably had also caused it, I looked up at her and was a little stunned by her beauty and her beautiful but strange crimson eyes, but anger took over in an instant.

I was going to respond, but I had to take a breath to do that, I inhaled and was shocked by the many scents that flew into my nose, there was one scent that made my throat burn, it smelled more delicious than anything I had ever smelled before. Other scents were ash, flowers, and a nice scent that was thick in the air that seemed to be my own and a faint scent that was like mine, but really different, probably the woman's.

"Well, yes, I'm awake" I spat at her and I saw that her face became worried and slightly disturbed, but I didn't care that she was offended, I wanted my answers and I was going to get them whatever it took.

"Could you please explain what in the hell has happened?" I asked her with an even worse mood than the second before. I certainly wasn't expecting her answer me that fast, but as soon as the words came from my mouth she started explaining with a strange numb face, this woman was strange.

"This morning two airplanes flew into the twin towers, it was a terrorist attack. My husband was searching for survivors and found you lying seriously injured underneath a piece of airplane wing, everyone thought you dead, but he heard your heartbeat. Something in your face reminded him of his long last daughter and he decided to bite you and bring you to our home, now, three days later you've woken up and successfully turned into a vampire" She said and right after she was done speaking her face turned normal again and the worried and disturbed face came up.

A vampire? She didn't seem to lie and she seemed confused about the amount she had told me, how's that possible?

"I am a vampire? Are you too?" I had to ask. She came up again with that numb face.

"Yes and yes" I couldn't detect a lie, so I thought she might actually say the truth.

"Is there anything I need to know about being a vampire?" Maybe she could tell me something useful.

"We drink blood, we are impossibly strong and fast and have extra sensitive senses, we don't sleep, our skin sparkles in direct sunlight and our skin is almost indestructible only other vampires can harm us." She said immediately. Sparkling vampires? Give me a break! But she indeed seemed serious, how strange.

I knew what I wanted to know, I was now wasting here, it was time to leave.

I ran for the door where the woman had come through and I heard her gasp "Don't leave!" She shouted and she tried to follow me, but I outran her easily. Damn! I could run fast! I had to look down to be sure there were no jets attached to my feet, and was actually surprised to see that this wasn't the case. The way through the hall that was behind the room I was in was pretty long and going upwards, with every step I took I could hear more things, more city sounds, the traffic and people and the heartbeats that accompanied them. That sound almost let me lose my control, but I was trained in control, I had control over my body and I was miraculously able to leave them for what they were, a soft drumming sound in the chest of simple human beings, that were now my prey.

I flew over the streets and saw ash everywhere and also a lot of flowers for the victims of this crime, there was also the delicious scent that I now recognized as human there was blood everywhere, these scents combined were very strange. I really wanted to taste blood, if it smelled as good as it tasted it would be beyond anything. I wanted blood and I was going to get it. My father was going to die soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The torture

**Lost and Found**

_Chapter two: The torture_

I found his house without any problems I raced through the street underneath the clouded sky of New York city. I stopped in front of the gates of the garden, I could hear many heartbeats, but his sounded like sweet revenge, I was going to kill this man as slowly as possible and I was going to enjoy every single second of it. I walked through the garden and I could feel my mouth water, it didn't taste like spit, it was bitter and sour and the texture was very much like silk, it was very smooth, I swallowed it back, but my mouth was full again in no time. I broke the lock of the door when I just pushed very lightly against it, I loved the power that I had flowing throughout my entire body.

In entered the house and my father didn't hear me, yet. I slammed the door behind me, but it was a little bit too hard, it flew through the garden "Shit." I whispered, I flew through the garden and put the door back where it belonged before anyone could see what happened. He heard me now.

"You bitch! Where have you been these past days? I hoped you were dead! I can't believe you even have the nerve to come back!" I walked towards the sound of his voice and didn't say a word, I totally ignored him, just to piss him off. He gasped and looked at me.

"What the fuck have you done to your face? And where the fuck have you been?" My face? What was wrong with my face? It didn't matter right now, I was focused on one thing. The fridge.

I was _never _under any circumstances allowed in the fridge, and now that he couldn't touch me without hurting himself, I went to open the fridge and took a sip of coke. It was unbelievably gross. That was a shame, I loved coke. It pissed him off immensely, he clenched his and into a fist and lunged forward in slow motion to hit my jaw. I let him, though I wasn't completely sure what was going to happen, I didn't look at him I kept staring at the bottle with coke, he apparently changed his mind because I felt him caress my jaw instead of hitting it.

While he was going that I heard the most unfitting sound, a crushing bone. He screamed out in terror a second later and I looked at him in surprise, but I understood quickly, he didn't caress me he hit me and broke his fingers and his shoulder made an awful crack while doing it. I hadn't done anything and he was already in pain. Nice.

"Fuck! What the fuck!" He screamed, I couldn't help myself, I laughed. "Shut up you crazy bitch!" "Not in a billion years! At least not for you, you son of a bitch!" I told him while laughing. His eyes shot fire for a split second, but when he saw my face he looked scared as hell, I supposed my face was pretty intimidating. I really wanted to kill him, that must have been seen in my expression, because he backed off and stumbled on the floor, I squatted and sat next to his head.

"What happened to my sister?" I asked him.

"She came and went again, she came when you weren't even born, she said she was homeless and your mother allowed her to stay in the house. After a while she left again, I had nothing to do with it, she left the house and never came back. It was so strange, she never aged even though she stayed with us for seven years." He said, with that numb face, this was starting to annoy me, even though I got all the answers I needed. I had never noticed she didn't age, I guess I had been too young to notice. But if she had just left, she could be still alive. I was going to find her, in spite of my blurred memories of her, that seemed even more blurred now, it was as if I had watched through fog. I guess it was because of my immensely improved eyesight.

"Do you want to know what has happened to me these past days?" I asked him in a gentle soft voice.

"Yes" He said clearly with a numb face, what was going on with these people? It even was a rhetorical question.

"I've become a vampire." I saw in his face that this wasn't what he had expected and he obviously didn't believe me.

"Don't you believe me?" I asked him innocently.

"No." He said again with the face, I seemed to have this affect on people all the time when I asked something, they didn't seem to lie and always answered. If this wasn't just a theory it would be fun if I could do that.

"Shall I show it to you?" I wondered what he would say.

"No." He was scared as hell, good, that had of course been my intention.

"Well, I think I'm going to show you anyways." I told him and he tried to escape me, but I stopped him and I licked my lips. I took a handful of his hair and pulled it right out of his head. He screamed.

"Please! Please! Stop!" He started crying, I felt so powerful and I enjoyed it immensely.

"No, and you are going to feel pain mister and I'm going to like it" He almost fainted but I made sure he stayed awake the entire time..

There were a lot of screams that afternoon, the people in the street started to worry and after an hour or so one of them called the police. But when the police entered the house, all that they found was the body of a dead man, heavily damaged, after research they noted that the man had 120 broken bones, mostly in his hand and feet, the hair on his head was completely gone, including his lashes, the skin on his right foot was missing and there were bite marks all over his body, there was also not one single drop of blood present.


	4. Chapter 4: Living my own life

**Lost and Found**

_Chapter three: Living my own life._

I was standing on the building opposite to the crime scene, I had been watching the entire investigation that lasted for almost for four days, after this time the only thing they could find was the body; no DNA, no fingerprints and no footsteps. That certainly was convenient; I wouldn't risk to be arrested, that was if they were able to catch me anyway. I noticed a few other things, I was perfectly comfortable, in spite of the position I was in; I had been standing for four days straight not moving. I also wasn't hungry, I never had that annoying feeling in my stomach, but my throat did ache more, the coke that was still in my stomach didn't disappear, it felt terrible so I had to do something about that, for the first time in a while I moved again, but it wasn't stiff at all; I was still flexible. I tried to choke it up, I put a finger in my mouth, but that didn't work. I tried to stand on my arms, which worked, the disgusting substance dripped down my throat and all I had to do now was open my mouth, it was unbelievably gross, I guess I didn't like human food anymore, not that I cared because blood was amazing, would never need anything else, his blood had literally tasted as sweet revenge, I had barely been able to control myself when the first drop of blood touched my tongue, but I had succeeded eventually. And I noted that the vampire woman spoke the truth to me a few days ago, everybody seemed to speak the truth to me nowadays, which could come in handy.

Suddenly I realized something; I had my life for myself, I wasn't dependant on anything, there wasn't anyone that I loved or the other way around. I never had had anything for myself and now all of a sudden everything was mine, I was better than humans, I was faster and stronger and they were my prey, my food. I could get whatever I wanted and what I wanted most was pretty logic for a vampire; blood. Sweet, hot and thick blood and I was going to get it.

The following weeks were the best weeks of my life, every night I waited in alleys for unsuspecting humans, I killed these more nicely, not what I did with my father, but I hit them so they wouldn't be able to walk away and drank from them. I could of course snap their necks so that they wouldn't feel anything, but I enjoyed the screams too much to do that; they made me feel so powerful.

I was sitting behind two bags filled with broken computer elements, I was dressed in a very dirty coat that I had token from a homeless man after I killed him, quick with a little bit mercy. I did my best not to breathe, because where I was sitting wasn't the best smelling place. It was an alley between a nightclub and a bookstore, there was a sofa standing that smelled worse than pizza and a car without wheels, I heard two people approaching after they'd left the club, a man and a woman, there was a heavy scent of drugs radiating of the woman and the man's pockets. The basterd. He led her to the far corner of the alley and started touching her, she objected and he beat her. I decided to have a little fun with him; I stood up, set two steps in human pace in their direction and shouted in the roughest voice I could manage.

"Hey! What's going on down there?" And since this was a question they had to answer me.

"I drugged her and I'm going to rape kill and rob her" He said. "He drugged me and is going to take advantage of me" She said. As soon as the man realized what he had said to me he cursed and stepped back from her, towards me. He grabbed into the pocket of his jacket and lifted a gun out of it, he was going to shoot me, this should be interesting. The woman gasped and fainted when she saw the weapon, fell down on the sofa and I wondered why she didn't wake up from that smell.

"You need to get the fuck out of here! This is none of your business!" He shouted and pointed the gun at me. I pretended to be terrified, I had to put in a lot of effort not to smile.

"That's right, walk away honey" He said. I stepped forward and I saw him panic, he probably had never shot someone, he sweated his own bullets and swallowed hard a couple of times. I pulled my coat off on the ground so I was now wearing a little red dress, the contrast between the clothes was usually big enough to catch them all of guard and when they could see my face clearly some had frozen on spot, I had caught my reflection in a window once and I was immensely surprised to see that I was absolutely stunning, this always had an effect on men when I showed myself to them, they all liked what they saw, but the red eyes did creep them out a bit. He gasped and his hand shook uncontrollably, I moved closer to him and he backed away a little.

"D-don't think I w-won't do it" He stuttered, he wasn't thinking about giving up, idiot. I set another step in slow motion and I finally saw his muscles in his arm flex; he was pulling the trigger. I saw the spark in the gun and the bullet coming out, he was aiming wrong, I shifted my position so that the bullet was flying directly into my forehead. The sound of the impact was terrible, it was ear shattering and the man cringed, it felt like someone had softly poked my skin, so I guess it meant I survived. I paid attention to the man's face, the expression that was planted there was hilarious so I couldn't stop myself from laughing, very loud. He opened his mouth and grabbed his hair, he wet his pants and started hyperventilating, it looked like he lost his mind and I laughed even harder. I walked forward to him still grinning and knocked him unconscious, I set my teeth in him and quickly drained his and the woman's body from blood. I hurried upon the roof and sat there for a while, looking over New York City.

I should do that more often, getting myself shot, it was fun.


	5. Chapter 5: Fun with cops

**Lost and Found**

_Chapter four: Fun with Cops_

No freaking way.

I was standing at the back side of a slightly familiar building, I had been here when I was human, searching for the protection that I had never found, not even here. I had walked in here once to tell a cop everything that was on my mind, back when I was younger and oblivious to the big influence my father had in NYC, it had been terrible when I was back home and thankful was that the only thing I remembered from the rest of it. I shuddered at the memory.

But now I was standing here because of a scent that was a few days old lead me here; I was running over the streets in the dark, it was easier to run at night than at daytime because there were fewer people around when it was four o'clock, it was a scent that smelled similar to mine and the female vampire's whom I met the first day, I caught it while I was running over the rooftops, I became curious and followed it, but what the fuck was a vampire doing in a cell in a police station? This wasn't possible, was it? I was a little in shock, but I felt some sort of amusement coming up, this had to be some vampire.

Still the scent was present very clearly; it was coming from a little window at the top of the building, 4 stores high. I jumped up, I hid in the shadows and made sure the cameras didn't catch me and I heard the vampire gasp it sounded male, I couldn't see him though. That was a shame; if all vampires were beautiful then the men had to be smoking, I had never seen one. I whispered to him, low enough that no one human could hear.

"Hello?" I grabbed one of the iron bars and let myself hang; I was strong enough to only have to use one finger.

"Hi" He said, it was a nice voice very smooth. I almost asked him why he was in here, but he started speaking before I could.

"Could you get me out? I'll explain everything later, don't ask questions, just let me out as quickly as you can." He told me with some sort of authority and I felt that I should obey him I didn't know why, but I sort of wanted to, he would _have_ to explain eventually even if he wanted or not.

"Okay, I'll take care of it, but why don't you break yourself out of this?" He had to have a reason, I would have simply punched a hole in the wall and he could have done that too.

"No one may suspect anything of our kind, there are cameras everywhere." He whispered numbly. Huh, that was sort of lame. What is the point in this life if there wasn't a little action? I respected his wishes anyhow.

"Okay" I told him, I had to try not to ask him something and get information from him since he asked that "I bet you're thirsty, I'll get you something if you'd like." I said carefully.

"I'd really appreciate that, if it were possible, I've been in here for a few days now; I almost attacked a cop." He responded.

"Okay, wait a couple of minutes, I'll be right back." I said and let myself drop to the floor, how was I going to do this? It wasn't possible to squeeze a dead body through that small window even if I wanted to. I started running in a random direction and tried to think of something, after a little while I smelled weird blood, it had medicine flowing through it, there were many different people with medication walking around in about hundred meters in front of me; it was a hospital.

In a hospital they had blood in bags which was donated by generous people, whatever, I needed blood and this was perfect. I ran inside the awful white building with sick people in it and followed the signs and scent towards a small room with donations, I made sure that no one could see me which was rather difficult since there were many humans in the hallway. I quickly opened the door and closed it again hopefully too quickly for them to see, the scent overwhelmed me, it was a little bit too much; there was a lot of blood stored in here. I stopped breathing and pulled one of the drawers open and grabbed a few bags, it was slightly disappointing because it was cold and cold blood was gross, but it'll have to do. I made the hell out of the building and followed my own trail back to the criminal vampire. I chuckled, it was still funny.

I jumped up and quickly squeezed the bags through the window.

"Thanks." He said and he quickly consumed all packages, the smell of fresh blood was strong and I was grateful that I'd already had my dinner. Including a desert.

"What's your cells number?" I asked him. "It's 15." He said. "Don't let them suspect anything." This was an order, I could hear it in his voice. "Don't worry." I told him, I let myself drop and walked towards the main entrance of the building, I pushed one of the glass doors and stepped inside. I had a plan.

The stench of bleach filled my sensitive nose mixed with the scent of a man and coffee. It was a shame I detested coffee now, because I had loved it when I was human. He was sitting at the counter and was looking at the fancy computer screen in front of him, with his head in his hand and his other hand on the mouse. He was bored and tired, he yawned without bothering to put his hand in front of his mouth because he hadn't noticed me yet, and he was young.

I cleared my throat to gain his attention and set a step forward in human pace, he looked up at me and when he saw me his eyes widened and darkened with pure lust, his pulse and his breathing quickened and his mouth popped open. He was attracted to me, a sixteen year old, he was a pervert. This was too easy, I made new plans. It felt like déjà vu, this was something I had done pretty often already, I had stolen a few clothes that emphasized my curves, I could make men follow me easier this way. This time I was wearing a red tank top and a skirt that was more like a belt than anything else, together with killer heels that matched the top. And of course contacts.

I walked forward in human speed and I saw him swallow hard, when I reached the counter I leaned forward and used my seductive voice. "Hi there" He swallowed again and quickly composed his face, but I could see sweat on his forehead and upper lip.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked and his voice cracked once and his face flushed. I ignored the burning in my throat.

"Yes, sir, I think there is something you can do." I told him while batting my eyelashes.

"What would that be, ma'am?" He said.

"Maybe" I leaned in and looked into his eyes and I started whispering. "We could go somewhere more private." He gasped slightly and I saw hesitation in his eyes, but he made up his mind rather quickly. He cleared his throat and spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"Okay, if you would follow me, please." And he rose from his chair and gestured that I should walk with him, so I did. He led me through a hallway and entered an empty room with a table and three ugly red chairs, I walked past him and sat on the table with my legs slightly spread, his pulse quickened again and he closed the door quickly. He walked towards me and didn't stop until he was standing very close to me, his scent washed over me and I almost lost control, his scent was delicious, because he was sober, the men with alcohol in their systems just smelled off. I quickly pulled his gun out of the holster and hid it under my skirt.

"So, now that we're alone..." He breathed and he leaned in even more. I backed away so that here was enough room between us, and spoke not so gently anymore.

"Now that we're alone, I'd like to discuss something with you." I stood up from the table and walked towards the door, I turned the key that was inside the lock and I heard him swallow once again. I turned around and saw his startled expression as he took in my eyes. I noticed that the contacts were gone, so now he had a clear view of my red eyes.

"I'm here for personal reasons and you're going to help me get what I need, is that clear?"

"Yes, it is clear." He told me numbly. This gift was convenient sometimes.

"Open cell number 15 for me." I ordered him. He was surprised by this.

"No, this is something I can't do, and you can't order me around. Now open the door and follow me, or I will _make_ you follow me." He said, he had clearly regained his confidence.

I walked over to him and stopped before I was toughing him. "No" I told him and decided to blackmail him, because he wasn't giving in."I have a question."

"I won't answer any of your questions, now, open the door." He ordered me. As if he had a choice in the matter. I glared at him and he started to sweat.

"Have you done something in your life that is so bad, that you would lose your job in an instant of someone found out?" I asked him quickly.

"Yes." He responded, when he realized what he'd said he started to panic.

"That's what I thought." I grinned."What was it?"

"I raped a girl last summer." He answered. "Fuck! Don't tell anyone! I will kill you woman!" He threatened me and he reached for his gun and was surprised to see that it wasn't there anymore.

I took the gun in my hand and pointed it at him, he gasped and backed away. I laughed at him.

"Now, be a good cop and open number 15 for me."

He trembled and surrendered.


End file.
